Darkness of the Knight
by thatwriterchick
Summary: Yuka Abernathy, Zero's personal assassin know as "Miss Murder", and the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi fall for each other. What will happen when Suzaku finds out Yuka isn't who she pretends to be? Spoilers. Possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness of the Knight

**Yuka Abernathy**

I sat in the student council meeting drumming my pencil against the table.

"Come on," Milly complained, "Valentine's Day is a month and we need to come up with a great idea for the dance."

"How 'bout we do a forties, fifties, and sixties style dance, with lots of different music from the era. I know a lot of torch songs that are really good for slow dancing."

"Torch songs?" Milly asked confused.

"Songs about unrequited love, you know, like," I said trying to think of some examples that she would know, "My Immortal and stuff by Amy Winehouse."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Shirley said.

"But it can't be all torch songs," Lelouch said in a bored tone, "It is a Valentine's Day dance after all."

"I know," I replied, "I've got a lot of other good stuff that's not torch."

"Alright," Milly said, "It's decided. The Valentine's Dance will be an oldies dance."

"Hold on, Madam President," I said, "I have one more suggestion."

"Yes, Yuka?"

"Why don't we have a live singer and band to add to the feeling of the casual 40s club?" I asked.

"Do you know of any bands that could pull it off?" she asked.

"Well I could be the singer, but it would be nice to have a guy too, so we could do some of the music from some of the Rat Pack."

"Rat Pack?' Milly asked, again showing her ignorance in all things music. Sure the music may be over 50 years old but it's still good. It aggravated me how few people knew good music like Ella Fitzgerald and Dean Martin

"It was a group of entertainers from the 50s and 60s. It's most famous members were Frank Sinatra, Sammy Davis Jr., and Dean Martin. However there were a lot of people who were involved in the Rat Pack, Marilyn Monroe for one."

"Oh," Milly said, "Who?"

"You mean to tell me you haven't heard of Frank Sinatra?" I asked incredulously. I sent a glare at Lelouch, who was smirking. He knew it drove me crazy when Milly did this.

"No."

"Oh my God!" I wanted to bang my head on the table. Instead I started rummaging around in my back pack. I pulled out a pair of speaker and attached my mp3 player to it. I pressed play and my favorite Frank Sinatra song started to play.

_Those fingers in my hair/ that sly come hither stare…Cause its witchcraft/ wicked witchcraft…There's no nicer witch than you._

When the song was over I turned off the music. "Anyway, point is that I want to sing and have a guy singing, too. I'll ask around the music department and see if I can find anyone interested in being in the band for this."

"Alright," Milly said, "Now that's all settled, on to other business."

After the Student Council Meeting

I had tested out of my first period class so I was sitting outside on a bench under a tree reading _The Mists of Avalon _by Marion Zimmer Bradley. I really liked that book and I didn't know why. Maybe it was the way Viviane and Morgaine fought to protect the land they loved, much like I am. I wanted to fight for my homeland and for justice. I was Japanese. I didn't care if my mom somehow managed to convince some Britannian that she slept with seventeen years ago that I was his daughter. My father was Hamasaki Akio, a high-ranking officer in the Japanese Military before the Britannian invasion. He had served his country with distinction. He died two years ago of cancer while bitterly cursing the Britannian Empire. His last words to me were that I should join up with the Japanese Liberation Front, as he had, and fight to take back our country. "I have taught you all that you need to know, now use it," he had said.

And that was exactly what I was planning to do.

I pulled myself back to reality to realize that I had accidentally closed my book and lost what page I was on. I had started searching for my page, when I sensed someone coming. I looked around and saw Lelouch, strolling casually towards me.

"Ditching again?" I asked.

He laughed and came to sit next to me. "I was actually thinking about going to the roof and reading. Care to accompany me? It's always nice to have someone to ditch with."

"I'm not skipping class, but I will come with you," I replied, standing up.

"Oh that's right. You don't have a first period class. I would test out as well, but I don't feel like it."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course you don't."

I reached out to give him a small shove, and when I did, I suddenly got a small glimpse of his past.

_Lelouch was standing at the top of a set of stairs, staring down at his mother—dead—with his little sister in her arms. His name back then was not Lamperouge. It was Lelouch vi Britannia._

Lelouch was a prince of Brittania. I couldn't believe it. I sat in utter shock for few seconds. Lelouch didn't seem to realize that there was anything wrong. "I was thinking we could play chess. You're the only one in the whole territory who has ever come close to beating me."

"Ok," I said, trying to keep my voice normal. He was one of my best friends. What did it matter that he was royalty? He obviously didn't want to be apart of that world anymore if he changed his name and moved to Japan. I followed him up to the roof and pulled out a travel sized chessboard. We were able to get through three games, with Lelouch winning them all, before the bell rang and I had to go to class. "You coming?" I asked the notorious class cutter.

He sighed, "I suppose I should show up to one class today, especially since I'm going to be doing some major gambling this afternoon."

"You know, it drives Shirley crazy when you cut class to gamble." He had the decency to look slightly guilty. I knew he liked her even if he himself didn't realize it. I had been plotting a way to get them together for some time now. "Let me guess. It's some high-ranking military official. No wait…your playing nobility, aren't you?"

"The latter would be correct," he said with a shrug.

"Just be careful. One of these days you're going to bite off more than you can chew."

He laughed, "Dually noted."

I laughed as well, "Has anyone ever told you you're too damn smart for your own good?" I told him this at least once a week.

"Someone may have mentioned it, yes. Has anyone ever told you ladies don't swear?" It was an old argument between us.

"I think so. I can't really remember," I said, making a face at him, "And as far as I'm concerned, damn is not a curse word, Mr. vi—Lamperouge."

I was about to say vi Britannia instead of Lamperouge, but I caught myself just in time. Lelouch look slightly suspicious. "You were going to say something instead of Lamperouge. What was it?"

"Mr. Viktor P. Bighead, King of the Arrogant Bastards but I thought you might get mad at me so I didn't," I lied. I wasn't sure I entirely convinced him.

"Well come on, you bizarre little weirdo. We mustn't be late to class."

"You do realize how ironic that is? Coming from you."

"Yes. I suppose it is," he said nonchalantly.

"Yuka," Lelouch and I both turned and saw Milly running towards us, "Yuka. My grandfather needs you in his office right away. It's an emergency. There was a car wreck. Your mother and father were both in the car."

"Oh my God!" I gasped. If Lelouch hadn't caught my elbow, I would have fallen. I may not think of George Abernathy as my father but he had been so kind to me over that past year and I had grown rather fond of him. And my mother…well we'd fought a lot over the past two years and I had lost all respect for her, but that didn't change the fact that she was my mother.

"Milly, tell Mrs. Schmitt where we've gone. I don't think Yuka can make it by herself." She nodded her head and disappeared into our classroom. Lelouch gently supported me as we walked towards the principle's office. "I'll wait for you here," he stationed himself right outside the door to Mr. Ashford's office. Unable to speak, I just nodded.

"Yuka," Mr. Ashford said when I entered the room, "This is Officer Andrews of the Tokyo Police Department. He has come to escort you to the morgue."

"The morgue?" I asked in a shaky voice, "Why not the hospital?"

"I'm afraid, Miss Abernathy, that there were no survivors of the crash," Officer Andrews explained.

I swallowed back tears. "Ok. I'll come with you, but is it alright if my friend Lelouch comes with me? I don't think I can do it by myself."

"If Officer Andrews says it's ok, then I will excuse Mr. Lamperouge from the rest of his class for the day so that he may stay with you."

"Of course he can come," Andrews said calmly, "He just won't be allowed back to view the bodies."

"I'll send a note to Mrs. Schmitt asking her to send Lelouch along," Mr. Ashford said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

"Sir, Lelouch is right outside the door. He wouldn't let me come alone. But would you please tell Nunally that he's with me. I don't want her to worry."

"Of course."

Officer Andrews opened the door for me and I found myself face to face with a concerned looking Lulu. I threw myself into his arms. "Yuka, are you ok?"

"No. We're going to the morgue to identify the bodies. Mr. Ashford cleared you from the rest of your classes so you could come with me. I wouldn't ask this of you except I can't go alone. I-i—" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Oh God. First Prince Clovis, now your parents," he said as held me.

It was a silent drive to the morgue. I hardly remember any of it. I just remember Lelouch holding my hand and periodically handing me Kleenex. Andrews told us before we got into the car that it was just a formality at this point, because George and my mother had had ids. When we reach the lobby, Lelouch hugged me and said, "I'll be waiting right here." I gave him a watery smile and followed Officer Andrews.

We emerged several minutes later. It really was my mother and my biological father, even though they hadn't looked like themselves. They were barely recognizable. Lulu was on his cell phone. "Rivalz, call and cancel our chess game. Yuka's parents were just killed in a car crash. I'm with her right now…Yeah. Bye," he hung up the phone and turned to me, "Rivalz sends his condolences. He says he'll come over and help you with any arrangements the second he gets off work."

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Rivalz, telling him thanks for the help and that I loved him. He was my ballroom dancing partner and my other best friend. He was so sweet that I couldn't figure out why Milly didn't return his feelings.

"You ok?" Lelouch asked after Officer Andrews had dropped us off at my estate and I had changed out of my school uniform. Yes, Abernathy Mansion was now mine. George had left everything to me.

"Yeah. I think it's just shock. It's just so unexpected." Lelouch nodded. He knew better than anyone about how I felt about my "parents." As much as I had liked George, he had been little more than a stranger. And my mother…well, we hadn't spoken unless we were fighting in over two years. I used to think her beautiful and intelligent. Now I knew better. She was shallow, dim-witted and—worst of all—she had broken my father's heart.

I couldn't help but think, as I leaned against Lelouch watching tv, that now I could join Japanese Liberation Front without interference from my parents.

**Lelouch**

Instead of watching _Take the Lead_, I was watching Yuka. A plan had been forming in my brain ever since Suzaku had been arrested. I had been toying with the idea of including Yuka, but had kept talking myself out of it on account of her parents. I knew I could trust her completely and that she would work tirelessly to defeat Britannia. Now that her parents were out of the way, I had no more doubts.

After once again making sure she would be ok, I left her alone at 4:00. I claimed that I need to get back to Nunally, but in all actuality, I had some phone calls to make and some people to meet. After meeting with Kallen Stadfeld and her friends, and revealing my alter ego, Zero, I called Yuka being careful to call her home instead of her cell.

"Hello?"

"Yuka Abernathy. I wish to speak to you. Meet me in one hour at your old home in Shinjuku ghetto."

As expected, she demanded more than asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who will play an important role in events to come, including freeing Suzaku Kururugi from the Britannians," I answered, "If you wish to know more, meet me in one hour." I sat down to wait, knowing she would come.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness of the Knight Part II

**Yuka**

I arrived at my old home with minutes to spare. It probably wasn't a good idea to meet someone I didn't know at night in a dangerous part of Tokyo, but I was feeling reckless and I had brought a top-of-the-line handgun with me. Hey, I said I was feeling reckless, not stupid. He said he was going to rescue Suzaku Kururugi, so I had to try and help. I had met Suzaku once when I was seven. My dad was meeting with the Prime Minister, whom he knew well, and he brought me along. I was so young that I don't really remember what Suzaku looked like. I just remember that he—like most little boys his age—had been playing in the dirt and I had wanted to look at the flower garden more than joining him in playing soccer, rolling in the dirt, or whatever else little boys do outside. I couldn't imagine that the man who that cute little boy grew up to be might not be living much longer. I had to stop it if I could.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The man stood up when I entered. He was wearing a black mask with a golden design. He had on a strange black cloak also with strange gold designs. "Yuka Hamasaki, glad you could make it," I was hit with the same deep sense of familiarity as when I had received the phone call from him earlier. However, his voice radiated with a power I hadn't heard from anyone except the Emperor. "I am Zero and I am making you a very important offer. I am going to destroy Britannia and I would like your help. You have unique talents that I find extremely useful. I will not pay you in money; however you will earn freedom for yourself and your people and the right to call yourselves what you are, Japanese!"

"Ok? Um…what will I be doing?"

"Serving and advising me in anyway needed. Tomorrow I am going to need you to drive a getaway car during a rescue mission that I have put together for Suzaku Kururugi," he then began to explain how this rescue mission was going to work. It sounded crazy. Not just crazy, it sounded so completely and totally insane that I was starting to think this Zero character should be locked away in a mental institute. Then I remembered the chess games I played with Lulu earlier. He made some moves that most sane chess players wouldn't ever consider, yet he had won every game.

"You're insane! Absolutely and unequivocally mad!" I grinned, "That's why I'm in. Like they say, 'There's a fine line between genius and insanity.' And you are walking it, my friend."

He threw back his head and laughed. The sense of familiarity deepened. He reminded me of someone and I couldn't think of whom. I found myself liking him, even though I hadn't known him ten minutes.

"I was right in thinking that you would be a perfect fit for my plans. You are a risk-taker, loyal, and if you don't mind me saying, rather a smart ass. At the risk of sounding cliché, I think this is the beginning of a long and beautiful partnership."

In response, I did a little Captain Jack Sparrow-esque salute with the first two fingers and thumb extended and a flick of my wrist. "When you arrive back home, you will find your new uniform on you bed. You will wear it when with me, unless instructed otherwise," he told me where we were meeting and then dismissed me.

"See ya, tomorrow, Master Zero."

I quickly made the four-block walk back to my car. It had been a sixteenth birthday present from George. It was a deep purple Aston Martin Vantage with a V12 engine. It had a top speed of 190mph and could go from 0 to 60 in 4.1 seconds. But the reason I loved was because it was so pretty. Don't get me wrong, I loved going fast but if it weren't so gorgeous, I doubt I'd like it as much. It was such a dark purple that it was almost black and it was so smooth, sleek, and graceful in its design. It was the perfect car for a dancer. I slid in and turned on the built-in mp3 player. It wasn't only the engine that was built to perfection. George had paid extra to equip it with the 700-watt Aston Martin Premium Audio System, heated seats, and a state-of-the-art navigation and tracking system. This car was probably the reason I was the getaway driver for the jail brake we were pulling tomorrow.

I sped my way home, passing a couple of cops on the way. That was one of the perks of being the daughter of minor nobility; I didn't get pulled over which meant I could basically go as fast as I wanted and no one cared. I wanted to get home and see what my uniform looked like. I loved getting new clothes and these clothes where going to help me free Japan, so to speak.

After driving up the quarter-mile driveway, I pulled into my garage and parked next to my mom's Mercedes, George's Aston Martin Vanquish, and my Mazda RX-8. My Mazda was my everyday car for driving to school and what-not. There was no way in hell I would ever take my Aston Martin to school. I was already made fun of for being half-Japanese. I couldn't imagine the state of my baby if I took her to a place filled with so many racist bastards. I quickly ran out of the garage, down the hall to the main entrance hall of my mansion, and up the stairs to my room on the fourth floor.

When I threw open the door, I immediately saw a mass of black fabric on the end of my bed. I saw a pair of black strappy stilettos with black butterflies that had golden designs on the wing, similar to those on Zero's uniform. The dress was very elegant, either vintage or a very good replica. It was made out of black silk and had a beautiful matching belt painted with more gold designs. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly. I looked at myself in the full length mirror. The halter dress cut low enough to show a hint of bosom, the hem falling just below the knees, and with the belt accentuating my waist I must say it painted a spectacular picture. As I spun around to get a better look at myself, I spotted what appeared to be a mask lying on the floor. It must have fallen off the bed when I picked up the dress. It appeared to be nothing more that a pair of really dark sunglasses that covered the nose too. I slipped it on and didn't like the way it clashed with the dress, so I ran too my giant walk-in closet and looked around until I found the masquerade mask I had worn at my seventeenth birthday party. It was silver but I could fix that. I put it on and it worked perfectly with the dress.

I smiled and got ready for bed. I was finally going to do what I'd promised my father I would. I was going to save Japan.

The next day after school, I went to a hardware store and got some black spray paint and a small bottle of gold paint. At home, I painted the mask black and outlined it in intricate gold patterns that matched those on my belt. It was far from perfect but it would work for now. I had always been horrible at art and couldn't draw to save my life. When we had to do drawings of cells in Bio, Rivalz instead of saying the usual, "It looks like a kindergartner drew it," said that it looked like a kindergartner threw up on it. And the worst part was that it was an accurate description.

After I had finished my mask, I put on my uniform and got into my Aston Martin. It was after dark and I had to meet Zero in twenty minutes in Shinjuku. I pulled into the junk yard and ran to where Zero said he and his associates would be. When I got there I saw Zero and a man I didn't know. But there was also Kallen Stadfeld, who had been inducted into the Student Council just the other day.

"Kallen? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Yuka, what are you doing here?"

Zero spoke up. "Both of you are going to be helping to free Suzaku. Both of you are half-Japanese, half-Britannian, both of you prefer to refer to yourselves as Japanese and both of you have skills I can use."

"Your half-Japanese?" I asked.

"Yeah. You are too?" she replied.

"Yes, I suppose you haven't been around long enough to hear the rumors. My mother had an affair with Britannian minor nobility. After my father died she became an Honorary Britannian and married him."

Zero interrupted us, "Now that the introductions are out of the way, we need to get to work. May I remind you that we have important business to attend to?"

"Of course, Master Zero," I said respectfully.

"While Kallen and Ohgi are putting the final touches on the Prince's transport, Yuka, you need to get to the rendezvous point." Zero gave me directions then said, "If my plan works, and I'm fairly certain that it will, we should be there in about an hour and a half."

"Okie dokie," I said as I turned to go.

"Oh and Yuka," Zero called, "I know this may be difficult, but try not to be too conspicuous."

I giggled and did a piro


End file.
